Hydrophobia
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When Sniffles tries to find out what spooks Lunnyy Svet of water, his plans backfire as usual. Now, it's time for the little creature to save any tree friend who's fallen into Sniffles' mistake.
1. Prologue

**Hydrophobia**

**Prologue**

The sun started to set, turning the clouds a pink-purple color with hints of orange, and the sky slowly growing darker. The wind blew cold air, cooling off the town that was once so hot. As most of the citizens in Happy Tree Town is outside in a jacket, long sleeved shirt, or just a simple t-shirt, one tree friend is in the woods, sitting in slight fear by the river. The tree friend has beautiful royal blue fur that seems to be very fluffy, cat ears, a large cat/wolf tail, pure black eyes, and navy blue hair that is slightly spiky and hanging his face, also matching the color of his heart-shaped nose. He gently pokes at the dark blue collar on his neck, fiddling with the name tag. _'Lunnyy Svet. If ever lost and found, please return to 279 Blossom Drive in Happy Tree Town.'_ He smiled slightly, his fluffy tail wrapping around his legs. He had a home, one that wouldn't turn on him, or tell the cops he was hiding there so he would be taken away to some lab to be tested on.

For most of his life, Lunnyy Svet had battled his way through life, each day trying to survive on his home planet. Of course, he had to cross many rivers, lakes, even oceans to get either to his home or to his destination to a mission. He never had a problem with it before, finding it was nice to have a swim in the beautiful blue water, getting a bit relaxed before he put his life on the line to protect what little friends and family he had. Back then, he loved to be in the water. If he could be anywhere, it would be in the ocean, swimming with his little turtle friend, doing tricks and twists underwater. But now, every single day of his young life, Lunnyy Svet lived in constant fear of water, wanting nothing to do with it. After years of gaining new memories, he had forgotten why he was scared of water, but he still knew it was a bad thing. For what reason, he didn't know anymore. Maybe it was better that way. To not remember the dreadful day he gained a fear for water.

After thinking he's had enough of his peaceful spot, Lunnyy Svet gets up, walking back through the forest and into the town of Happy Tree Town. The other tree friends happily play around him, not even paying any mind to his existence. He makes his way home with a slight smile on his face, his tail held high as he walks down the sidewalk. Once home, he opens the door, being greeted by his 'owner', Grim.

"Hey there, Lunnyy!" a low voice called. A white fox walked out, her ears, paws, and tail being tipped with aqua, also having aqua eyes. Her hair was black, reaching the middle of her back, and having bangs cover her left eye. She wore a black tank top, with a dark red zip-up shirt cover it, a black skull on the back. She also had one dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, black fingerless gloves, and a skull cross necklace.

"Lunnyy Svet!" Lunnyy Svet greeted back, waving his paw and his smile growing larger. That was the only thing he was able to say, and it wasn't even English. It was Russian, and it seemed as though there was no hope for him being able to speak anything else. As sad as it seemed to some, the ones who housed him loved to him around.

"Uh... Lunnyy?" The alien turned around, stopping on the stairs, looking down at the female. "Everyone in Happy Tree Town was planning on going to the beach tomorrow. You wanna join us?"

"Er... Lunnyy Svet. Lunnyy Svet!" he replied, holding out his paw, shaking both his head and limb slightly.

"But, it's gonna over a hundred tomorrow!" she told him. He shrugged, making her sigh.

"What's stopping you?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Everyone knows you now, so you can't blame it on being an alien!"

"Lunnyy Svet!" he shouted, grabbing her jacket and pulling her upstairs and into the bathroom. He turned on the sink, wincing at the sudden contact of a drop of water that splashed onto his fur.

"Lunnyy Svet! Lunnyy Svet! Lunnyy Svet!" he continued to rant, throwing his paws in the air, tail lashing out. He told Grim a fear he had of water, but the only thing that came out was 'Lunnyy Svet'. The fox just stood there, trying to piece it together as he pointed from the faucet, to himself, then shaking a little.

"You're... scared of water?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. "Is that it?"

"Lunnyy Svet!" The alien happily jumped in the air, nodding his head.

"Well... I think Sniffles can fix that!" She grabbed his paw, dragging him downstairs after turning the water off. "He can probably help you get over your fear!"

"Lunnyy Svet? LUNNYY SVET!" Grim yelped as Lunnyy Svet yanked her forward, running off at top speed towards Sniffle's house.


	2. Bloody Backfire

**Hydrophobia**

**Chapter 1: Bloody Backfire**

Sniffles sighed quietly, turning back to his notepad.

_'~Day 13~_

_Still no change with Dusk. He still hasn't woken up, which is a good sign, as long as his heart still beats. Don't know if this will help, but all we can do is hope for the best. Can't keep up with his heart rate either. It's too fast. I'm not sure if that's good or bad for his type of species. Never encountered one of his'_

"SNIFFLES! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sniffles looked up from his notepad, eying the door. He sighed, placing the small book down and opening the door, allowing in Grim and Lunnyy Svet.

"You know, you could've knocked!" he told the fox, who only looked back at him.

"What's knocking?" she asked in a sarcastic voice, smiling at him. He just shook his head.

"What are you two here for, anyways?" he asked, looking at the large container filled with strange water, which contained Dusk. Dusk was a black cat with purple tipped paws, ears, belly, and tail. His eyes, which were now closed, were black with red pupils. He also had on a black and white checkered belt.

"We wanted to know if you could help Lunnyy Svet with his water problem," Grim said, picking up Sniffles' notebook and reading through it. "And what's up with uh... 'Dusk'?"

"He's a new tree friend who suffers with the same problem as Azrael," he replied, snatching the notebook out of the fox's paws. "And I _might_ be able to help Lunnyy Svet, if I knew the problem."

"Hydrophobia, bro." Lunnyy Svet put his head down. Sniffles sighed once more.

"Okay." He grabbed Lunnyy Svet's paw, leading him to a chair and strapped him down. He then grabbed two large needles, putting them in the alien's head, making him cry out in pain.

"Hey!" Sniffles looked at Grim, who was glaring at him. "You hurt my Lunnyy, I'm going to run your head through a shredder."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine!" he reassured the girl, who muttered something under her breath. Sniffles then went over to his computer, typing up some things on the keyboard. He then smiled.

"Aha!" he spoke, happily turning the monitor to face Grim. "I'm in his memory! I can find out what's scaring him of water, and erase it!"

"This will work, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Of course! Have my inventions ever backfired before?" he asked. The fox just stared at him. "Don't answer that..."

Going through Lunnyy Svet's memory, Sniffles finally found what he was looking for. There the small alien was, about the age of fourteen, swimming in a lake. Before it could go any further, Dusk's eyes shot open. The sudden action made Grim yelp in surprise, jumping back a little. Sniffles looked at Dusk, gasping in horror. The next thing he knew, Dusk had jumped to the top, water splashing towards the ground, a few drops landing on Lunnyy Svet. The alien screeched in terror, ripping the straps from that held him to the chair, and jumped to the ground, crying in pain as the needles also ripped from his head. He tried to run away, but slipped on the water, smashing into the large container. Dusk jumped out as it tipped over, splashing water on the computer, making it spark. He soon got up, glaring at Lunnyy Svet, who was cowering in the corner. He tried lunging at the alien, only to be kicked back by Grim. He growled, turning his attention towards her.

"You mad, bro?" she laughed. He only growled, tackling her to the floor. Sniffles ignored the two fighting tree friends, as he was trying to fix his computer. The once memory of Lunnyy Svet faded, being replaced with a dark red screen. What looked like blood seeped out of the computer, making him jump back. The red liquid fell onto the desk, acting like acid and disintegrating it. Sniffles backed up, fear taking over his body. He screamed as he felt a sharp pain on his foot. He looked down, seeing the liquid had quickly gotten to him. He slowly melted, the bloody liquid leaving behind no trace of the anteater. Dusk looked behind him, seeing the liquid quickly making its way towards them.

"See you in hell!" he snarled, smiling at the fox below him, who brought her head around and bit his arm. He yelled in pain, both the bite mark and liquid hurting him. His tail, just like Sniffles, disintegrated into nothing. His screams of pain were soon joined together with Grim, who was now getting the same treatment of Dusk. Lunnyy Svet could do nothing but watch as his best friend was killed by the strange liquid. The only exit was blocked, and he was trapped in the corner. It didn't take the liquid long to catch up to him. Tears streamed down his face as he felt the burning pain, his body melting faster since he was in a ball. The last thing he saw before slipping into blackness, was a familiar looking fire fairy.


End file.
